


Cure Your Boredom

by mm8



Series: MMoM [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: 5_prompts, Community: comment_fic, Community: stories_a_z, Gen, Hospitals, Implied Voyeurism, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Mycroft's Meddling, Other, Pre Study in Pink, Public Sex, Sherlock does want he wants, Sherlock gets off on his own genius, Sibling Rivalry, The Game Is Afoot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is worse than having Sherlock bored at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure Your Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandatorily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/gifts).



> Originally written for this [lonely prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/191999.html?thread=41330175#t41330175) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com).
> 
> I'm taking prompts for MMoM 2013. If you'd like to submit one please go to my [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/402878.html), [dreamwidth](http://megans-writing.dreamwidth.org/205666.html) or leave a comment below. Thank you!

Bore: (Verb) To weary by dullness, tedious repetition, unwelcome attentions, etc.

There was absolutely no reason for Sherlock to be lying in this hospital bed. Yes, he'd been in a minor explosion and suffered some smoke inhalation. Yes, he'd been in a coma for three days. No, he hadn't been rash and run into danger and it wasn't his fault. But he was fine now. There wasn't a single reason he should be kept for observation or whatever excuse Mycroft was coming up with.

Sherlock had attempted to sneak away wearing a doctor's coat but one of his brother's men had spotted him and after a chase sent him back to this God awful room. He'd bribed a young nurse with information on a good drug dealer who'd supply her with the cocaine she desperately needed if she let him out. Unfortunately Lestrade had entered at that moment, ruining everything.

Perhaps he had one more option up his sleeve to let Mycroft know it was time to let him out of the hospital.

Sherlock spit into his hand, slipped it down under the paper thin hospital issued gown and grabbed hold of his cock. He leaned back on his fluffed up pillows, letting out obvious loud moans and thrusting his hips forward as he pumped his prick. To keep going he thought of the superb cases he would receive once he escaped this hell hole. The problems he'd solve, the riddles to untangle. Sherlock moaned and screamed like he was being filmed in a porn movie, needing to make his climax bigger and more convincing for anyone watching.

A moment later when Sherlock was wiping his sticky fingers on the bed sheet, Mycroft's newest employee, a young woman with dark hair and visibly attached to her smart phone strolled into the room. Without looking up she put down a new pile of clothes on the chair beside Sherlock's bed. 

"We should go now." She said as her thumbs typed along the keyboard.

Sherlock grinned happily as he dressed. 

He'd won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic. If you see any errors please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> Comments and kudos are really handy should you just walk into Mordor, but since no one ever _walks_ into Mordor...


End file.
